What I Like About You
by stealth gato
Summary: Sasuke is looking for a girlfriend, during the interviews Naruto makes a revealing revelation. YAOI LEMON LANGUAGE ALL THAT OTHER M-RATED STUFF.


Quick one-shot. i needed something to cheer me up because i hate the rest of my life at the moment. enjoy.

WARNING: YAOI LEMON LANGUAGE  
DISCLAIMER: It ain't mine.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was the most popular guy in the whole school. He was the kind of guy that you knew by reputation before you even entered the school he was attending. Currently he was a junior at Konoha University and had fifth grade girls planning to go to KU solely because he went there. It had been like that since he was in elementary and his best friend was always there to make sure his stalkers kept their distance. Uzumaki Naruto was known as Sasuke's annoying best friend by most of the girls because he always seemed to get in the way of their stalking. It was a normal day in the life of the two friends. Naruto was waiting for his instant ramen and Sasuke was cursing up a storm for burning his vegetables, he was exhausted from staying up all night trying to help Naruto cram for his exam later that afternoon.

"Don't worry, Sas, I'm sure that you have at least ten girls waiting to give you their special, hand-made lunches at school." Naruto tried to comfort his aggravated friend. Sasuke growled and dropped his smoking pan in the sink and turning on the water. The hot pan hissed as the cold water hit it and Sasuke leaned heavily on the sink as he composed himself.

"It's your fault, dumbass. If you had at least halfway paid attention in your class I wouldn't have had to teach you an entire semester's worth of information in one night." He snapped. Naruto rolled his eyes just as Sasuke turned to look at him. "Don't roll your eyes at me, it's a fucking freshman level class and you're failing." He growled.

"Yeah, I know and I don't need you to lecture me. You were the one who insisted on teaching me. I couldn't care less about it." Naruto rolled his eyes again. Sasuke glared at him.

"Well sorry for being concerned about you graduating from college so that you can get a better job than working at the book store like you are now." Sasuke snapped.

"I have a better job than the bookstore, asshole. I got an internship with Jiraiya-san's editor." Naruto sighed as he started eating his ramen. Sasuke blinked.

"When did that happen?" He asked.

"Last week. I tried to tell you but you kept bitching about my grades." Naruto answered.

"Your grades are important, Naruto. I mean congrats on the internship and everything but you still need to concentrate on school." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. I got to get to class." Naruto sighed as he threw his empty ramen cup in the trash and stood up.

"Take some notes at least." Sasuke sighed as Naruto ran off. He heard the front door open and slam shut. He looked over at his burnt vegetables in the sink and sighed again. He knew he would have a crowd of girls offering him their homemade lunches, but they were always so bland. There was one person's lunch he never minded receiving. He never knew who made it but there was always a lunchbox at his favorite spot on campus waiting for him. The food was just the right mixture of sweet and spice for his very particular pallet. He glanced at the clock on the microwave and saw he still had about two hours before his class started so he decided to try and get a quick nap in. The nap had been enough to make him less flustered so hopefully he'd be able to keep his cool for the few hours he would have to spend with the insufferable idiots he had to deal with on campus, at least the insufferable idiot he shared his apartment with knew when to leave him alone.

"Sasuke-kun!" various girls called to him as soon as he rode onto the main area of campus on his bicycle. Sasuke gave them an indifferent look as he locked his bike next to the obnoxiously orange bike he knew was Naruto's on the bike rack.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin cooed as she leaned over the bike rack to give him a nice view of her cleavage. Sasuke sighed and looked up at her.

"How can I help you, Karin?" He asked calmy.

"Well, I was wondering if you would help me with my biology homework. I'll treat you to some coffee." She smiled. Normally Sasuke would refuse on principle, if he said to one girl he would have to say yes to all of them and he didn't have the time or patience for that, but today a free cup of coffee was exactly what he needed.

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged. Karin's eyes lit up as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Really?" She smiled excitedly.

"I really need some coffee." He shrugged. Karin squealed excitedly and latched onto his arm causing Sasuke to wince in pain. Sasuke tried to ignore the indignant screeches from his fangirls as Karin paraded him through the campus towards the coffee shop. Once they got into the coffee shop he spotted a table in the back. "Hey, get me the biggest size the offer of black coffee. I'll be at that table back there." He told her as he pointed to a table.

"Okay." She smiled happily as she practically skipped to the counter. Sasuke sighed and sat down. It wasn't even a second before two pairs of hands slammed down on the table and he looked up at an enraged pink-haired and blonde girl.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Why are you here with Karen?" Sakura demanded.

"We've asked you out like a hundred times and you always turned us down." Ino added.

"Karin is nowhere near as good as us." Sakura snapped. Sasuke sighed, he knew it was a bad idea to accept Karin's offer and this was exactly why.

"I'm looking for a girlfriend." He regretted his words the second he said them. Why the hell had he said something so stupid and dangerous? The two girls screamed in excitement before running off and telling every girl they knew that 'Uchiha Sasuke is looking for a girlfriend.' After two classes and having to deal with every girl on campus throwing themselves at him even more than they usually did, Sasuke was glad to have some alone time at his favorite spot on the edge of campus. On the edge of campus was the start of a forest and a few yards in was a small clearing with soft grass that he loved to lay in the sun and read. Sitting at the base of one of the trees was a lunchbox and a note.

_To Sasuke. I hope you like it as much as the others._

Sasuke smiled and opened the box to find his favorite foods packed nicely together, everything was still steaming hot just like he liked it. He eagerly took a bite.

"Delicious as always." He muttered.

"What's delicious?" Naruto asked as he stepped into the clearing. Sasuke jumped slightly and turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he continued eating.

"Well, every girl on campus is freaking out because you're looking for a girlfriend or something?" Naruto asked slightly confused as he sat down beside his friend.

"I went with Karin to the coffee shop and Sakura and Ino were there and got all mad and I accidentally said something dumb." Sasuke sighed.

"Dumb? Even I know better than to say something like that." Naruto laughed.

"I know." Sasuke sighed.

"Did you get that lunch from one of those girls?" Naruto asked when he noticed Sasuke's lunchbox.

"Not really. Someone's been leaving these lunches out here for me for a few months now." Sasuke shrugged and continued eating.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to not take candy from strangers?" Naruto sighed.

"If the food was poisoned then I'd be dead by now." Sasuke scoffed.

"And you're just gonna wait around for that to happen? Seriously? Maybe there's like stupid pills or something in that food." Naruto smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's good food so I'm not complaining. You should try it." He said offering Naruto the box.

"No thanks, I don't want your poison food." Naruto shook his head and pushed the box away from him. They both laughed and Sasuke continued eating while Naruto laid down and looked up at him. "You want my help with all this 'looking for a girlfriend' thing?"

"What can you do to help me?" Sasuke scoffed and smiled. Naruto smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know. We could like make an interview thing and I can interview all the girls for you and we can just tell them that none of them are what you're looking for." Naruto explained. Sasuke laughed. "You think it's stupid?" Naruto asked.

"No, I think it's brilliant. I'm just surprised a dobe like you thought it up." Sasuke chuckled. Naruto glared at him but couldn't help but smile after a few seconds as Sasuke continued laughing. After a minute, Sasuke calmed down. "Sorry, I'm really tired so that just seemed really funny to me."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled.

"So, you really think that plan will work?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, I'm just a dobe remember?" Naruto smiled. "Besides, maybe while I'm at it I can find a girl for me too." He added with a smirk. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're gay, why do you care?" He asked.

"I'm bi, asshole." Naruto snapped. Sasuke smirked and continued eating. After a few minutes Naruto got bored. "I'm gonna go work on the interview stuff." He smiled as he stood up and dusted his pants off. "Bring that lunchbox back so we can wash it." He said before walking away. By the end of the day every girl on campus had heard about Naruto conducting interviews for Sasuke's next girlfriend. The next day Naruto started conducting interviews. He had turned away more than half of the girls before even speaking to them; caked on makeup, too much perfume and not enough clothes was definitely not Sasuke's type. Naruto had a whole questionnaire for each of the girls to fill out about themselves and why they thought they would be a good girlfriend for Sasuke. Eventually he narrowed it down to ten girls for interviews. He brought them into a room where Sasuke was hiding so he could listen to the interviews.

"Naruto, you know I'm the best candidate for Sasuke's girlfriend." Sakura said with a huff as she looked at the other nine girls.

"Are you kidding, forehead? I'm a much better choice." Ino snapped. Naruto sighed as all the girls started arguing.

"Why do you like Sasuke anyway?" Naruto asked. The girls stopped talking and looked at him in utter shock.

"Are you kidding? He's fucking gorgeous." Sakura laughed.

"And he's so cool." Ino added.

"And way smart." Another girl added.

"And super rich and great in bed. Seriously, you are all so shallow." Naruto rolled his eyes. The girls made indignant noises.

"Fine, Naruto, what kind of stuff do you want us to say?" Sakura snapped as the girls looked at him.

"Yeah, if you were in this interview what would you say?" Ino asked. Naruto was quiet as he thought.

"I would say something like I love the way he raised his eyebrow when he thinks I'm doing something stupid. I love when he laughs and the corner of his left eye crinkles because he has a scar there. I love his smile because it's so rare to see. I love that he always makes time to help me with my homework even if he has a hundred other things he needs to do. I love the way he ruffles my hair to cheer me up. I love how even when he's just woken up he still looks so cool. I love when he wears his glasses because they make his eyes like ten times bigger and how he gets flustered when I make fun of him for looking like a bug. And," He listed and then stopped with a soft gasp. The girls were looking wide eyed at him.

"Naruto, are you in love with Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a slight smirk.

"No." He shook his head.

"You sure sound like you love him." Ino snickered.

"Of course not, those were just examples." Naruto said while blushing deeply. He'd never thought about being in love with Sasuke. He'd always been with Sasuke; it was natural for them to be together. And Sasuke'd never been in love with anyone so Naruto never had to think about Sasuke being with someone. But now that Naruto thought about it, he really didn't like the idea of Sasuke being with someone else.

"Naruto's in love with Sasuke." The girls started laughing.

"Excuse me." Naruto said softly as he ran out of the room. Sasuke snuck out of the room and the girls continued laughing about how ridiculous it was for Naruto to have a crush on Sasuke. Naruto ran all the way back to the apartment and into his room. Barely a minute later Sasuke came into the apartment.

"Naruto!" He shouted as he burst into the blonde's room.

"Go away." Naruto mumbled from under the pile of blankets on his bed. Sasuke sighed and leaned on the door frame.

"So, interviews were interesting, huh?" He asked.

"Fuck you, Sasuke." Naruto snapped.

"Did you mean it?" He asked. Naruto was quiet for a few seconds before he stuck his head out and looked at the raven with tears in his eyes.

"Of course I meant it." He said softly.

"I never knew that you were in love with me." He said softly.

"I didn't either." Naruto smiled.

"I guess that's pretty convenient, huh?" Sasuke smiled.

"How?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"Because I'm in love with you too." He said. Naruto blinked and laughed.

"Yeah. That's definitely convenient." He smiled as Sasuke slowly made his way towards Naruto's bed. In a few seconds Sasuke was looming over Naruto.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked leaning close to Naruto's face.

"Do you need to ask?" Naruto smirked and he lifted himself enough to seal his lips with the raven's. Sasuke smirked as he deepened the kiss and easily pushed Naruto down on the bed. "You wanna know something else that's convenient?" Naruto smirked as Sasuke started kissing his neck.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pulled the blankets off of him revealing that he was only wearing his boxers. "Goddamn, I love you." Sasuke smirked as he kissed Naruto deeply. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pulling him closer. They were both thankful for Sasuke wearing a button up shirt so Naruto could easily pull his shirt off without them having to break their kisses. They both moaned as the bare skin of their chests touched, it was like an electric current shot through their bodies… and straight to their groins.

"Shit, Sas." Naruto panted and arched his body so that his hips rubbed against Sasuke's. Sasuke groaned and wrapped an arm around Naruto's hips to get a better angle to rub against him. As Naruto's head fell back with a loud moan, Sasuke kissed down his neck and chest. Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke began sucking on his nipples.

"You are even sexier than I imagined." Sasuke smirked as he kissed Naruto's stomach.

"You imagine me often?" Naruto panted as he smiled.

"Quite often actually." Sasuke smirked before mouthing Naruto's erection through his boxers. Naruto screamed and gripped Sasuke's shoulders.

"Holy fuck, Sas." He moaned.

"We'll get to that part soon, Naru." Sasuke smirked as he pulled Naruto's boxers down. Naruto hissed as the cool air of his room hit his heated erection. "Suck on these." Sasuke smirked as the pressed his fingers into Naruto's mouth. Naruto eagerly sucked on Sasuke's fingers while Sasuke took care of Naruto's erection. Naruto moaned around Sasuke's fingers as Sasuke kissed the tip of his erection before taking the head into his mouth.

"Oh hell." Naruto moaned as Sasuke's mouth took more of him in. Sasuke smirked and hummed around Naruto's erection. He pulled his fingers out of the blonde's mouth and pushed one into the other man. Naruto arched beautifully as Sasuke's second and third finger entered him. "Sas, no more." Naruto panted while pushing Sasuke's hand away. "No more fingers." Sasuke smiled as he pulled away from Naruto. Sasuke pulled down his pants and lubed his erection.

"You ready?" He asked huskily. Naruto smiled and nodded. Sasuke slowly pushed into Naruto, causing both me to moan in pained pleasure. "Fuck you're tight." Sasuke panted.

"Not my fault you're so fucking big." Naruto groaned.

"You're squeezing me so tight I think I'm gonna cum." Sasuke grunted.

"Just move or something." Naruto moaned and arched off the bed.

"Fuck, I don't know if I can." Sasuke moaned.

"Sas." Naruto gasped and wiggled his hips. Sasuke groaned and gripped Naruto's hips tightly to keep him from moving.

"Don't move." He panted softly.

"Fucking cum before me, I don't care. Just do something, please." Naruto begged as he tried to move his hips. Sasuke slowly rolled his hips, moving in and out of Naruto. They both moaned as their bodies rocked against each other.

"So fucking good." Sasuke grunted as he started moving faster.

"Faster, Sasuke." Naruto panted and he pressed his hips harder against Sasuke. Sasuke groaned and lifted Naruto's hips for a better angle. Naruto screamed when Sasuke rammed his prostate. "Oh shit." Naruto gasped as he gripped tighter to Sasuke. This wasn't the first time he'd been the bottom, but Sasuke was by far the best experience. He understood what people meant when they talked about "making love" verses "having sex."

"I'm gonna," Sasuke groaned just before his body shuddered with his release. Naruto came shortly after that with a low moan of the raven's name.

"Fuck, Sas, that was," Naruto tried to say as he caught his breath.

"Yeah." Sasuke smirked as he leaned down to kiss Naruto gently. "I'm gonna get something to clean you up."

"Good, cause I don't think I could walk right now." Naruto laughed as Sasuke got up. Sasuke smirked as he left the room. He came back with a damp washcloth and slowly cleaned the cum off of Naruto while the blonde giggled and watched him closely with love shining in his tired eyes. Sasuke dropped the washcloth on the floor and pulled his pants off before crawling into the bed with Naruto and pulling the covers over them. Naruto smiled and curled against Sasuke's side. "I love you, Sas." He smiled.

"I love you, Naru." Sasuke smiled back and kissed the blonde. Naruto laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "Oh yeah. Since when do you know how to cook?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked but Sasuke could feel Naruto's face heating up with a blush.

"You don't even do your own dishes, why would you care if I cleaned that lunchbox?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto laughed softly.

"I guess I gave myself away, huh?" He smiled and looked up at Sasuke.

"I'm just glad it was you making those lunches. I would have really sucked if I had found out that it was some girl who could cook everything exactly how I liked it." Sasuke smirked.

"And by 'really sucked' you mean you would have to give up the amazing food because you sure as hell aren't going to dump me for anyone else no matter how amazing their cooking is, right?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly. But now I don't have to worry about eating cup ramen for the rest of my life." Sasuke smiled.

"Cup ramen is awesome, asshole." Naruto snapped.

"Yeah. Yeah." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto.

"The girls are gonna freak tomorrow." Naruto laughed.

"It's gonna be awesome." Sasuke nodded. He was definitely looking forward to that. THE END.

* * *

Hope you liked it! REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
